RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46 47 ---- "I didn't die, I was saved just in time. Oh, Pumpkinfrost, I've missed you so much!" Stoatscar purred to her daughter. ~Patchfeather~ 00:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost let out a soft purr. "I missed you too, mom." Obviously she didn't miss her half-brother...or any of her other half-siblings, for that matter.---- Orchidbloom finished up her meal before rolling onto her back to sun. She'd go hunting soon.Silverstar 00:59, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Jewel eyes the grey and white apprentice warily. "I'm Jewel. I'm Fernpaw's eldest daughter. I have a brother but he..isn't here." She said stating the obvious. The chocolate point loner crossed her paws letting her emotions buzz to a stand still. — ~Patchfeather~ 01:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom closed her eyes, enjoying what the sun had to offer.---- Frostfire finally awoke, feeling a bit sore, as if some cat had been trying to lay on her and suffocate her during her sleep. But who would even think of doing such a thing?Silverstar 01:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Jewel frowned. "He lives with my former twoleg," she said speaking highly of her brother, whom she'd die for in a heartbeat. She'd visit him once she'd settled into clan life. "So your one of the clan cats here?" She asked. — ~Patchfeather~ 01:16, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom opened her eyes and raised her head slightly at the call of her name. Hunting? Yes!! "Sure, I'd be up to a nice hunt." She rolled onto her paws and trotted over, pleased to hear that Ashpaw was tagging along. "You don't mind if we go fishing, do you?"Silverstar 01:17, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe you can teach me a few things," she purred smiling and casting her blue eyes on the small tom. — ~Patchfeather~ 01:22, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Nonsense," she replied swishing her pointed tail. The chocolate point tortoiseshell stood stretching and followed him to a clearing. "So what all does the clan customs stand for?" She asked trying to make a conversation. (Oh My Sweet Stars, they are adorable!!) — ~Patchfeather~ 02:54, August 20, 2016 (UTC) The senior warrior twitched her whiskers in amusement before taking off after the patrol, tail waving with joy. She couldn't wait to get fishing, or maybe even swim. Silverstar 03:28, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Jewel smiled raising a brow. "Sounds fun!" She replied letting her pelt brush his. "Of course I probably suck at all this being born as a twoleg pet." She said. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 07:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC) "Any cat can be a warrior if they set their heart to it, kittypet or not," Hazelpaw mewed. "I'm sure you will be a great warrior one day." ---- Ashpaw hopped beside Orchidbloom. Only going out with her one time was enough to make her feel like his mentor. ~Patchfeather~ 12:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw walked back into camp-----Runningstar saw a cat who looked familier, but it couldn't be.....By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:30, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar felt her heart flutter in her chest when she saw the face she hadn't seen in so long... She bounded over to him. "Runningstar..." ~Patchfeather~ 13:31, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar stood there, staring. "No...." he said, quietly. "You're.....dead. How are you here?" 13:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC)~ Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan